


Sing For Me

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Recce wrote Jack a song. He wants to hear it. Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Sing For Me

Jack rounded the corner and heard Recce’s voice drifting from her room with a soft guitar accompaniment.

“Golden eyes

Light of mine

Let it shine dear 

Let it shine

 

You're my lover

You’re the one

Stand for me

And get it done-”

“That's beautiful.”

“Jack! H-hey! H-how are you?”

“Great. What was that song you were singing?”

“Oh… I-I wrote it.”

“Whats it called?”

“Oh, um… His Eyes.”

“Will you sing it for me?”

“Oh,” she blushed. “Uh, I guess.”

She started strumming in the guitar.

 

“Golden eyes

Light of mine

Let it shine dear 

Let it shine

 

You're my lover

You’re the one

Stand for me

And get it done

 

Blue eyed baby

Ain't no maybe

I'll be there for you today

Only if you say you'll stay

With me

 

Baby please

Oh baby please

 

Oh when I look in his eyes

I'm t-t-terrified

But I feel like I can fly

Oh his eyes

Oh how they shine

I'm s-s-so glad he’s mine

Oh his eyes

 

Ever changing eyes

Never dull

Always fine

Always full

Always mine

 

Oh when I look in his eyes

I'm t-t-terrified

But I feel like I can fly

Oh his eyes

Oh how they shine

I'm s-s-so glad he’s mine

Oh his eyes

 

When I see those pools so bright

The flame in my heart goes alight

And I'm caught in those eyes

Those eyes

I'm flying high

See how they shine

And I fall

From above it all

Into his eyes

 

Oh when I look in his eyes

I'm t-t-terrified

But I feel like I can fly

Oh his eyes

Oh how they shine

I'm s-s-so glad he’s mine

Oh his eyes

 

H-his eyes.”

 

She looked down shyly when she finished and he looked at her, jaw dropped in awe.

“That's beautiful, Recce. I love it.”

“I-I wrote it for you.”

“Thank you Recce. I'm honored.”

She smiled, set the guitar to the side, and leaned in, pressing her forehead against his to look into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote 'His Eyes' for this story.


End file.
